1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high temperature torches. More specifically, the invention is a flame holder systems for use with high temperature torches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Propane torches, or burners, typically have a hollow torch body that is finished with a hollow nozzle or “flame holder” as it is known. Existing flame holders are generally made from stainless steel, cast iron or, in some cases, a ceramic material such as alumina oxide. Stainless steel flame holders are attached using set screws that pass radially through the flame holder to engage the outer wall of the torch body. Ceramic flame holders are bonded (e.g., using a ceramic adhesive) to the torch body.
Existing flame holders present problems in applications requiring high temperature operation and/or extended operation times. Flame holders made from metal oxidize quickly on the outer walls thereof and subsequently experience spalling or flaking. If the operating temperatures are high enough, metallic flame holders will melt thereby requiring replacement of the flame holder. However, when the flame holder melts, it is difficult or impossible to disengage the set screws, in which case the whole torch is often discarded. Existing ceramic flame holders tend to work well at continuous high temperature burns, but tend to crack and/or fall apart if used in applications requiring multiple burn cycles such chat the flame holder cools between burns. When this happens, the ceramic flame holder must be removed. Since the ceramic flame holder is bonded to the torch body, any ceramic still bonded to the torch body must be chipped or abraded off before a new flame holder can be installed. This can cause hours to days of unscheduled maintenance. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a perfectly good torch to be discarded simply because of a damaged ceramic flame holder.